


It Was Always You (Falling for Me)

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, actually now that i think about it its not even smut but eh, dan and phil are the same age btw, nope i guess not, the lightest smut youve ever red, will i ever use a title that is not from a song?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's seventeeth birthday, and he has something to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You (Falling for Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah writer's block. A beautiful thing isn't it? (kilL ME)  
> Kind of based off this (http://itssexualhour.co.vu/post/55821234657/so-it-was-my-best-friends-16th-birthday-and-we) which I found off Tumblr.  
> Also the title is from Always by Panic! At The Disco which is a beautiful song and also it is part of a beautiful album. Listen to it. Its great, but I'm mad that it doesn't have 100 songs like really panic what is with that? (im jk pls)  
> also if you have any prompts or anything you can talk to me on my tumblr (weregoindownspookin.tumblr.com) im nice really

It was Dan’s seventeenth birthday, and everything had been going just fine. Until Phil showed up. 

_Alright man, today is day. Today you confess your undying love for your best friend. You ready? You excited? Yeah, didn’t fucking think so._

_Oh my god what is everything just goes to shit? Like what if he thinks that you’re disgusting and sick? This could be one of the worst fucking days of my life._  But then he sees Phil, and how his eyes lighted up as he saw Dan across the room. _Or maybe one of the best, who knows?_

Phil was wearing a one of those stupid black button up shirts that hugged his torso perfectly. Also stupid grey skinny jeans made his legs looked kind of too good.

Phil made his way over to him. “Happy birthday Dan. You’re finally 13.” he said, smirking.

“Shut up,” Dan laughed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

About half an hour into the party, when people stopped arriving, Dan grabbed Phil’s hand, dragging him into his bedroom, separating him from the party and all their other friends downstairs.

“Dan, what the hell are you doing?” Phil said, as Dan shut the door behind them. 

“I want to tell you something,” Dan said seriously.

“Uh, sure,” Phil said, confused by how strange Dan was acting.

“Maybe you should sit down,” Dan said, gesturing toward the bed, looking weirdly nervous.

“Maybe you should _calm_  down. Dan seriously, what’s going on? What do you have to tell me that you couldn’t have told me downstairs?” Phil said, now eyeing him suspiciously.

_Fuck it, here we go._

“I think I’m in love with you,” Dan said interrupted Phil, with a look that said _told you, you really should’ve sat down._

Phil sits down. And blinks, a lot. They sit in silence for a little, while Phil sits on his bed looking comically shocked, his blue eyes huge.

_Oh God, you screwed this up. You so did._

“Phil? Are you okay? You’ve been blinking a lot and it’s gotten to a point where-” Dan said, before he’s interrupted. By a pair of lips.

Phil had gotten up from where he was blinking and staring at the bed, putting both of his hands against the sides of Dan’s face, closing his eyes and pulling him into a kiss.

It was Dan’s turn to be shocked. Not for long of course, his best friend and person he was in love with was kissing him so sweetly, that he kind of forgot what thoughts were for a second.

Dan put his arms around Phil’s waist, kissing back just as softly, holding him close as he could.

When they finally separated, they were both breathing hard. “You better not be fucking with me, because that would definitely not be funny,” Dan said, opening his eyes.

“I just made out with you, I can guarantee that I’m 100% not fucking with you.” Phil said, a bit breathlessly.

“Oh good,” Dan said softly, “You wanna get on the bed? Instead of standing?”

“Alri-” Phil said, but before he could finish, Dan pulled Phil on top of him and they both hit the bed, kissing each other almost roughly.

Phil moaned softly into Dan’s lips, as he felt Dan’s fingers tug on his own hair.

Dan separated his lips slightly, letting Phil into his mouth. Phil pulled at Dan’s shirt, like he was trying to rip it, but was too nice to.

“Off, oh God, get this off,” Phil said softly.

Dan tugged off his shirt as fast as he could, and then started unbuttoning Phil’s black shirt. Pulling it off, they went back to kissing.

Both of them moaned at the feeling of skin on skin. Dan wrapped a leg around Phil's waist, trying to get as close as he possibly could to him.

Phil began to slowly grind into Dan, who has whimpering underneath him.

“I guess this is my birthday present to you,” Phil whispers.

“You didn’t get me a fucking birthday present?” Dan says, a but it has no heat in it. After all, he’s a bit preoccupied, that a birthday present is really one of the last things on his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Mrs. Howell, where did Dan and Phil go? I haven’t seen them for like almost an hour.” one of Dan and Phil’s friend Louise said, realizing the party was missing the birthday boy and his best friend.

“Yeah, I think I saw them in Dan’s bedroom, I’ll tell them to go back and join you guys.” Mrs. Howell said, climbing up the stairs to Dan’s room.

Phil had started leaving a trail of kisses from Dan’s jawline to his collarbone, when they were a bit rudely interrupted.

The door opened and Dan turned his head to see his fucking _mum_  standing there.

Phil just lay there, frozen, being no help whatsoever.

Dan was just about to explain to his mum what was happening, but from the compromising position he and Phil were in, the lack of clothes they were wearing, and the marks on Dan’s neck it was pretty self-explanatory. 

“Hi, Mrs. Howell,” Phil said, a bit timidly, to break the silence that was weighing down the room. He also felt Dan’s leg slowly slide off his waist as if to pretend it wasn’t there at all.

 Dan’s mum doesn’t even _flinch_ , and just calmly said, “Hey son. Also hey Phil, who apparently now makes out with my son. Just wanted to let you guys know I’m ordering pizza. Okay, kids have a great time up here, but don’t be too long alright?”

Then she smiled, walked out of the room like everything that just had happened were completely ordinary.

For the second time that night, Dan and Phil were both stunned speechless.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louise looks over and sees Mrs. Howell walking towards her.

“Where’s Dan and Phil?” Louise said, looking to see if they were behind her.

 “In Dan’s bedroom. They don’t want to be bothered.” Mrs. Howell said almost mischievously.

 “What could they be doing up there for almost an hour and a half?” Louise said, looking confused.

 “Trust me, you don’t exactly want to go up there and see,” Dan’s mum said.

 “Okay, I guess,” Louise said confused, wanting to hear an explanation from them later.

 Phil went downstairs first, trying to look casual, as if he had not just spent almost two hours making out with his best friend.

 Dan had pulled Louise to his room after Phil joined the party again downstairs, and told her everything. Louise saw that Dan looked so _so_  happy. He kept smiling to himself and giggling like an idiot. Louise just smiled and shaked her head.

  _Well at least they got themselves sorted out,_ she thinks to herself as she heads back downstairs. She looks over to Dan and Phil sneaking sly glances at each other from across the room.

  _I mean, took them long enough didn’t they?_

 

 


End file.
